


Sorry I still love you

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I don't recall giving you a choice on the matter but go ahead and pretend that you have one. It'll be fun to watch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> A request from god knows how long ago feat. obsessive Noct. (I think the exact ask was for yandere so i tried whoops)  
> tagged as psych/emot. abuse for safety too!!
> 
> Trying to get back into the swing of things, rated T for safety reasons.

There's a twinge in his arm, tears in his eyes, and venom spilling past a crooked smile.

"Did you think you could just _leave_ me after all we've been through?"

The pain's back, much worse now and this time following an all too sickening crack of what he can only assume is the ulna in his right arm cracking. Each second of silence only prolongs his torture and punishment and he could feel the cold lead land another blow against his only line of defense against the pipe. 

"Noctis, please!"

_Thwack!_

"I'm sorry!"

_Thwack!_

"I didn't mean to-"

_Thwack!_

"Ignis! Gladio! Anybody-"

_Thwack!_

Each blow had earned a response from the gunner; a scream, pleas for forgiveness, cries for mercy, apologies, and even the screams for help. He did not care, not in the slightest, no amount of tears or apologizes would fix this.

"So, Prompto," His voice was cold and low, almost emotionless as he spoke, "Did you really think you can just leave?" Ruby eyes had looked down at the now crumpled and half conscious gunner on the floor. Prompto lay there, choking back tears, clutching his chest and heaving. " _WELL_?" Each shout had made the blond cringe, curling up with eyes squeezed tight, whispering tremulous prayers to Etro to help him, free him, and just wake him up already.

_It's a bad dream, this isn't real. There's no way this is real, Noctis would never treat him like this no matter how jealous._

Oh but he was wrong. This was no dream, no nightmare. It was a reality, one that he had never thought he had come across and Etro help him if he couldn't escape this soon.

Tears dripped past closed eyelids, staining his face as he sobbed, wondering where the person he had fallen in love with had gone to and why he was stuck with this cruel imitation. He wanted nothing more than to shrink, hide away until he had come back and would save him from this monster.

" _Noctis.._ "

_Thwack!_

Another sickening cracking noise, another sharp intake of air, a scream, a sob, and a cry for him to stop. He certainly wasn't going to get out of this in one piece, not with Noctis delivering so many blows to his limbs and sides and not with the taste of copper in his mouth and blood pooling in his lungs.

He would be lucky to even get out alive.

" _Please Noctis, I don't wanna die!_ "

More tears, more pleas, and now the all too real realization that he may not survive.

"I think you should die." Noctis whispered, smiling as he eyed the now bloody pipe that he held before looking down at the gunner. "Why do you think you shouldn't die though? C'mon, you can give me a good reason, right?" He asked, head cocking to the side as he slowly dragged the end of the pipe against the floor. Ruby eyes had continued to watch as Prompto choked back sobs as he adjusted himself just enough, bruised blues eyes looking up at his ~~lover~~ abuser. He had gasped and panted softly as he searched for words, hands clutched tightly at what he could only hope weren't destroyed ribs.

"I won't leave, I swear."

He closed his eyes, preparing for what he assumed would be the final blow that would end this and at the same time would free him from this Hell. There was silence and it was far too much for him to handle and he was certain he'd be dead any second now. He had said something wrong, something that upset Noctis, or maybe his fate was already sealed and he was just delaying it for the show. The sound of lead clattering against the cold concrete had caused him to jump.

"You swear?"

Prompto nodded, a fake smile plastered on his face as he gauged the prince's reaction. "I'm sorry, I still love you." He added quickly as he forced a fake chuckle past cut and bloody lips.

"Good, you're all mine."

This was his life now and he would do his damned best to ensure it was long or at least try.

**Author's Note:**

> kept this one pretty short cause time + i edited this one heavily  
> i've been listening to alot of lolishit so yea
> 
> You can check my com info here http://karutella.tumblr.com/post/152022980456/emergency-comissions as well as donate via https://www.paypal.me/Karutella


End file.
